


in its fullness over me

by Arianne



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Devotion, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loyalty, M/M, Mentioned Past Miscarriages, Painful Sex, Pregnancy Kink, uncomfortable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: "I have got a child on you,” Varis said, and he dragged his teeth across Regula’s lip as the sound of it caused Regula to pant and arch his back, pressing his full hips against the hard muscle of Varis’. “If it is rest you need, you should have it.”





	in its fullness over me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iacta Ālea Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914821) by [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne), [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus), [patrexes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrexes/pseuds/patrexes). 



> Regula is pregnant with Varis' second child and they are both very, very into it. That's all it is, and it is all that.
> 
> All thanks to @noahfronsenburg for the beta read and encouraging me to share this bit of indulgence!

For Regula van Hydrus, aged forty-four and having had the finest training Garlemald could offer made available to him for thirty years, few things remained more difficult than they had for Regula sas Hydrus, aged eighteen. Truly, only one came to his mind: that being carrying Varis’ second child.

As their son took up his previous post in Doma, Regula had set forth for Azys Lla, and he had returned with swiftness as he entered the fourth month and had still not miscarried. One rather conservative medicus, though not his own, had recommended full bed rest; he had scoffed at the notion and continued his work from his desk, directing what remained of the legion on the continent, and else concentrating on administrative and legal matters.

In his fifth month, perhaps half his time he had begun conducting the same abed.

Varis’ child grew large, moreso even than his first. Though it hardly looked it to see him, for Regula himself stood tall if not nearly so broad-shouldered, he bore a swell in his belly more suited to twins than the lone child the medicus assured he carried, and even at his desk, it had been some weeks since he had had himself dressed in his plate.

He maintained his own chambers, for all that his state was no secret among their confidantes, and none would dare tell His Radiance the Emperor he could not keep who he liked in his bed, even be it his own marked beta; few enough had expressed their disapproval when Varis yae Galvus had, nearly thirty years ago during his first pregnancy. But this night Regula had seen fit to make the walk through the imperial palace to the Emperor’s own rooms, and though the distance was not great, when the guards admitted him his back had begun to ache so persistently he took straight to the bed and, though his eyes grew heavy, insisted upon having books brought.

It was there Varis found him when he had finished his own tasks of the day, or rather as many as he could, given the Emperor’s work would never be finished even should the world be his. Regula had been dressed in bedclothes by Varis’ own steward, and reclined against the headboard with a firm pillow to support his lower back. He held a book of musical theory in his hands, but unread; his eyes were closed until the opening of the chamber’s door brought him back to his surroundings.

The selfsame steward had held the door for His Radiance, stripped of his armor and wearing only the thin garments he preferred in bed, and the line of his shoulders, framed by pale hair, stole Regula’s breath as surely as it had thirty years ago, when he had only begun to grow into his full strength.

They were left alone; the guards no doubt in the public chamber several rooms away, where the only entrance to the Emperor’s bedchamber lay.

Regula’s book laid quite undignified on the swell of his belly, his gravid body too exhausted even at rest to put on appearances for his Emperor as he did for his own men. Varis plucked it from him, leaning across Regula with an ease borne of familiarity as much as his great reach, and placed it on the bedside table; having let him, Regula saw himself kissed for it.

His lips were softer than any would guess, as Regula could not forget even in their longest of separations. Soft, and full as well, for all he had always held his face so severely, and hidden his beauty from all but those who cared to look. Regula had seen it as he stood impassive in his helm, watching Varis take the crown; he had been treated to those lips later that night and each night thereafter for nearly a fortnight, during which time he had fallen pregnant. Though it was discovered soon after, he had nonetheless set forth for Azys Lla with his personal medicus and Varis’ blessing. The medicus had served twenty years by his side, and having seen him through a dozen such pregnancies miscarried by the third month -- to be expected of a body that had never been intended to carry even the one he had -- he was as certain as all of them that Regula would no longer be pregnant soon enough.

Varis laid his hand on the swell of Regula’s belly, and near covered it, large as it yet was for being just past halfway in his term, and against Regula’s thigh he pressed himself, beginning to grow hard. Regula lifted his body up toward him with a grunt at the protest in his back; Varis caught him round the waist and lowered only a fraction of his weight -- for he did not dare use his full mass atop him to pin Regula to his bed for the duration of his pregnancies. It bore him into the pillows, with Varis’ hand on the small of his back, lifting and giving pressure to aching muscles, and Regula laid back into his touch with a deep exhale at the relief. “Your pains are worse today.”

“You sire large children,” Regula answered, and when Varis only softly laughed it seemed they would have no use for formalities in their bed this night. 

“I’ll have a bath drawn," Varis said, and began to lift himself away to give the order.

“No,” he said, hands wrapping around Varis’ arms, and at once he settled back against Regula, before he had yet heard his reasoning, forming just before he spoke it. “Would that you have me this night, and if I were to have a bath, I believe you’d have to carry me asleep from it.”

Examined in full weekly by his medicus, a foremost expert on beta pregnancies in no small amount through his service with Regula, at his own request Regula had been assured there lay no danger in even knotting, should he desire it, and desire it he did. His body not being inclined to support a pregnancy, it took those first few precarious months for the hormones to balance themselves, but so they had, and in this later phase he began to feel desires foreign to him save for carrying his first child: the pull of Varis’ scent on his clothes and his bedding and the man himself, to feel his teeth at the back of his neck where most often he only bit down not even hard enough to break the skin, to spread his legs and be ridden hard until a thick knot filled him and he felt himself flooded with come.

“And you would feel it when I fuck you,” Varis said, his voice approaching a growl. His hands slipped beneath Regula’s bedclothes, divesting him of them, and Regula shivered even caught within the warmth of Varis’ body and the bed that smelled of him.

“I would,” Regula said, and drew him in. He parted his lips and voiced his pleasure when Varis pressed his tongue between them; he parted his legs and groaned at the ache, narrow hips grown sore from supporting the child’s weight even while sitting. Varis pressed his hand into the muscle low on Regula’s back, just above his tailbone. It was a specific touch so familiar, though in his fatigue Regula needed a moment to place it: it was how he had spent hours as Regula labored before the medici and Varis’ own grandfather, to their disapproval climbing into his mate’s bed to ease his pains.

His eyes closed, and with Varis in no particular hurry as he drew his mouth down Regula’s throat, Regula felt himself begin to drift, the pillows beneath him soft and being held tight to Varis’ body as he rutted against his thigh, covering him in his scent.

“You tire,” Varis murmured into the muscle at the join of his neck and shoulder, and bit down.

“Ah -- forgive me,” Regula said, not a true plea, least of all with the gasp at the feel of his teeth, Varis’ tightly-held strength made gentle enough to leave the skin intact.

It caused him to open his eyes, then, when Varis said, “No.”

“You will not forgive me?” Regula said without truly fearing it, and taking a chance that this was yet another game, and he had misread, he added, “Your Radiance?”

The title earned him a soft noise of pleasure, growled into his mouth as it was again taken, but when Varis replied it was still in the voice of his friend, not his Emperor at court. “You have done nothing to require it. I have got a child on you,” he said, and he dragged his teeth across Regula’s lip as the sound of it caused Regula to pant and arch his back, pressing his full hips against the hard muscle of Varis’. “If it is rest you need, you should have it.”

“I need your knot,” he pled. It was not and had never been true, not in the way an omega in heat would need it. It gave him no pleasure in itself and he needed it all the same: to feel Varis hold his hips and force himself into a too-tight body, to thrust into resisting muscle and split his hole on his knot, to take his pleasure in Regula’s flesh.

“You needn’t be awake to knot you,” Varis said, a promise, and after a full thirty years in Varis’ bed Regula could not mistake the tells of his voice dropping and the tension in his back betraying his desires. He wanted control almost as much as Regula wanted him to have it: it meant stern orders and firm touch during his pregnancies, but between them whipping or caning him, Varis coming with scant more than to see Regula holding still with his hands unbound.

Regula wove his fingers into his hair as they kissed once more, underneath the braids that he would long pull out before they finished -- if indeed he could stay awake that long. “Please.”

“Lie back,” Varis ordered, and Regula breathed deeply as he did, watching him retrieve the oil, for even pregnant he could not produce his own slick.

He was more deliberate in preparation than he was when otherwise Regula pled for his knot. It was far slower than the night Varis had bred him, whichever night it had been that it took; at their end he had felt as sore as any omega after a heat was said to, rim swollen and hips fucked loose on the width of a knot forced into him again and again. Varis’ fingers were much gentler, if still larger than Regula’s body would welcome without years upon years of training. But he had spent those years in this very bed learning to find pleasure in having himself stretched open; he relaxed into it, feeling the heaviness in his eyes as he breathed, tension melting from him as Varis stroked deep, coaxed tight muscle into loosening.

His exhausted body could do nothing but accept it when Varis pressed open his legs, lifted sore hips in his hands and mounted him. The pressure and fullness were the only pleasures. There was little room with both Varis and his child inside; Regula was a large man but Varis that much larger, with an alpha’s cock thicker than his wrist even before the knot. Its head was wide and allowed Regula little time to adjust to its size, forcing apart tender internal muscles ever deeper.

Varis’ cock was a heavy presence spreading him wide open, and Varis himself even heavier, holding himself carefully above Regula as he seated himself as far as he yet could, Regula's hips long becoming too sore to press even one of his legs back and over Varis' shoulder. Slowly, he began to move, deep slow thrusts. He did not wait for the muscle to loosen, as it would not until he had fucked it past resistance; he did not ask if Regula were comfortable, knowing well he was not, and never had been with a thick cock forcing his hole open. What he did say was praise, praise that filled Regula’s belly with heat where it was not already full with his child, sweet words in a low accented growl that could alone make Regula come on command for him: how tight he was, always, but how much softer and more receptive his hole became when he slept.

The steady rhythm lulled him, and to Varis murmuring in his ear, breath hot and lips wet, he closed his eyes.

He woke to pain between his legs and a moan on his lips, for he was knotted, lying on his side in Varis’ arms. One heavy thigh was thrown over his, and Varis rutted even as he tied, forcing himself against his cervix, bruising it when it was already sore from the pressure inside. His hips ached but not as they had before, not the dull, constant fullness of a child bearing down upon them, but instead muscles strained to exhaustion by the insistent pressure of a knot spreading his pelvis. He could not feel Varis’ come as its own pressure, though he longed to -- he would feel it only when the tie was released, and most spilled past his rim too loose to hold it. There was no longer any need to keep him full of it, either with a plug or Varis’ own soft cock, when another child could not quicken within him.

He moaned again when Varis pulled back his leg, merely missing the weight of it, not fearing he would attempt to withdraw or break the tie; sure enough, Varis’ hand only took Regula’s thigh, the top where he lay on his side, and pressed it forward. It exposed him, and Varis’ thick fingers quickly found his swollen, stretched rim. It was tight with the width of the knot just inside, his hole barely deep enough to take the widest part past the entrance without his cervix able to open for the head. Varis’ touch, light as it was, felt hot and aching on muscle already burning, straining to be stretched. The times Regula did come -- rarely, for only in the final months of his only successful pregnancy had he been able to come on Varis’ knot as any omega could -- the pain of Varis’ cock was almost always enough to force it, and if not the penetration alone then when he was knotted. This night, through his aches and fatigue, it was not, though Varis seemed to wish it; Regula clenched, struggled to tighten muscles wrenched open and stretched loose, and when it was still not enough he reached between his own legs, taking Varis’ wrist gently. “Please.”

Varis pressed his lips without teeth to the nape of Regula’s neck and made a soft sound, felt more than heard just over the scar he had left so long ago, sending chills up Regula’s spine as it so rarely did. But instead of pressing any further, biting down or touching him to urge him to come past his body’s exhaustion, Varis granted Regula’s plea. He let his hand fall away, and Regula relaxed, content to be used, warm and tight for Varis’ cock and full, so full, of his child.

Varis touched no more between his legs and ran his hand up Regula's body. Rubbing a sore hip drew from Regula a soft moan, stroking his belly a warmer sound, captured when Varis leaned across him and Regula tilted his head to meet him in a kiss. Regula's chest remained flat but during pregnancy his nipples flushed and became sensitive to touch; when Varis ran his fingers across them, each received its own gasp into Varis' mouth.

Finally he wrapped his hand around Regula's throat, fully curling around the front of his neck. Varis wouldn't dare crush it with Regula pregnant, but if Regula willed it the pressure could be enough, reminding his body of the times Varis had with his bare hands denied Regula breath until orgasm, unconsciousness, or both.

"Will you come?" Varis asked, voice plain, asking for Regula's wish rather than leading him to any one answer.

"No," he said, swallowing hard to feel Varis' hand pressed tight to his throat, the weight of it a comfort. But even that fell away as Varis had his answer, and Varis’ touch, at times so brutal, turned instead to the affection he often favored when tied. He kissed Regula’s neck and his mouth, stroked his hip, rubbed gently at his tailbone where he knew the long-healed fracture still ached from the pressure of Varis’ full cock against it. “No,” he murmured again into Varis’ lips as he was kissed, soft hair spilling from Varis’ shoulders over Regula’s bare collarbones, and Varis’ hand lingering over the swell between his hips. “I have what I need.”

Regula drifted in the touch, in his scent, in the rightness of Varis curled around him at his back, and when exhaustion next beckoned, Regula welcomed it.


End file.
